Holding back
by Kitsu Maharu
Summary: Kaoru is a young girl holding back her feelings for anyone and everyone. Kenshin a young Hitokiri; known for assassinations and his skills with swords. But why did they meet if they don’t want to love?TEST STORY
1. How do they meet

Juju: Hello this is a test story!  
  
Holding back  
  
Kaoru is a young girl holding back her feelings for anyone and everyone. Kenshin a young Hitokiri; known for assassinations and his skills with swords. But why did they meet if they don't want to love?  
  
Chapter one  
  
Two years, two long years, I'm sixteen now but. Why, why does this war have to last so long? I feel so lonely. All alone, too quiet, where are the crickets? So long, so long sense I've seen a night without blood.  
  
It's said that there was a young boy. Fourteen years old, haunting with his golden eyes. Now that it's been two years he's sixteen. He's known by this hair, it's been told that all the men he'd kill was sucked up to turn his hair blood red as he murdered them. Staining his hair forever red. But it was a rumor right?  
  
Where ever you go everyone fears the Battousai, his speed matches the gods and without emotion he would kill you in an instant. Everyone would panic if you were to say his name. They feared him as if he was a plague that was spreading faster then a cold.  
  
Or so they say. But does he really act that way? Will they ever be able to understand the truth?  
  
A young lady, about thirteen, she barely spoke as she walked about. Everyone called her Kaoru the Silent. Never had she talked to anyone when her parents died. Her mother died of grief when they found out that Masai Kamiya had died. (Kaoru's father). She would walk about, tall and silent, there were a few suitors in the last year. They always thought that sense she didn't talk it would be an easy catch.  
  
Kaoru the Silent was better then that. She would always put her Kamiya Kasshin (spelling?) into use if they tried to advance on her. Never did a man get close to even touch her fair skin.  
  
It's said, she was the angel sent down, her lengthy raven hair in a high ponytail. Bright sapphire eyes that shone when the sky was bright and her fair skin. One of the most attracting things about her was also her skin. She mostly stayed at home when it came to anything. The dojo to her was tall and strangely comforting.  
  
~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~ How do they meet?  
  
Kaoru stood at the back of the counter staring at the tall man; he was sweaty and swearing at her.  
  
"You stupid bitch, you should talk when I'm talking to you!" He growled as he took a step at her. Kaoru got out an extra bokkon out of the closet as he advanced towards her.  
  
Hold it steadily she glared at him, not noticing a pair of curious amber eyes watching her. It stared at the form critically seeing and taking in some parts.  
  
"HA! You think that stick can help you! You need one of these!" He said his word swirling together from his drunken state. Her lips tightened from the sight of his Katana. She took an unknown stance and gracefully placed the bokkon in front of her.  
  
She gave him a nod and ran at him dodging his sloppy trust and getting a cut on her left arm by his wakizashi. He gave a laugh at the small cut. Kaoru gave no sign if the cut and went out on another attack towards his shoulder to the pressure point.  
  
After did she knock him out she took the amount of money that had to be paid for the drinks and gave the sign to the men to drag him out.  
  
She turned to the ambers eyes and went to him. Kenshin watched as she walked to him. Making it much easier for him.  
  
"You realize your bleeding?" Kenshin said his voice reaching her ears. She looked at him with a confused expression as his eyes traveled to her arm. Letting out an almost inaudible 'Oh' as she attempted to head back. Kenshin glanced at the small wound, it seemed it was nothing but a light cut.  
  
Kaoru's eyes tried to focus but she only saw a blur of colors.  
  
And that's it, this is a test if it turns out any better I might make it an actual story if not, all well, actually I'm really bored right now so I'm going to add a little more.  
  
Day in and day out, Kaoru always wondered how she got home, it was a almost a year since she saw that man, and she was fourteen, at last. No matter what she did it always came back. His red hair, amber eyes, glowing like the fire, he was like fire. Burning within the heat. Without a doubt, he was an interesting character. Her friend at the restaurant said that he came there everyday before she was poisoned. The scar was healing; nothing bad, just a normal scar that had poison. No matter what, his image was burned into her mind. It was so frustrating. So she would go out.  
  
Actually ever since he came, she started to practice her talking as well as writing skills, it wasn't as rusty as she thought it was. She still didn't talk much to other people so they still called her Kaoru the silent.  
She stood at the banks of the river scooping up some silt and caught a glimpse of something dark under the bridge. It was a gi and it seems that there was someone that came with it. She was always curious, her parents would laugh when she was little, she would touch the water wondering why it slipped thought her fingers and stare at the clouds asking why they were so high.  
  
Getting a closer look she gasped at the young man. He was out of it obviously and was soaked to the bones! He was pale and shivering. Kaoru panicked. "He was going to be heavy." Kaoru said to herself then realized how thin he was. He was almost as thin as her!  
  
Placing the buckle down she went up to him. It was him, the man, from almost a year ago! It was no doubt about it! Even an old man could figure that out without a problem. The bold and vivid hair: and besides the fact that he still looked the same. She was sure of it!  
  
She picked him up and noticed the cuts; Megumi would have to look at him. Taking off the scarf, she placed it around his neck as she gave him a piggyback ride and grabbed the bucket.  
  
It was about two days and he didn't wake yet, he would let out a small whimper at time but that was it. He sometimes reached for the katana at his side, or at least where it's supposed to be. Which Kaoru got after she dropped him off and told them what happened afterward. They were shocked to hear her that was for sure.  
  
THAT'S IT NO MORE! ARG. You guys can sit back and read another fanfic after you review this. God, I suck at this. 


	2. Awakened Stranger

Hi! Hello! Kon ban wa! Konnichi wa, and any other language that's a greeting. This is going fairly well, I didn't think this would go so good; I would like anyone who pays attention to theses things, notes. whatever. To try my other fics, I think that all the things as bad as usual so nothing to say. Some say I'm modest some say I belittle myself like Kenshin. actually I just think that I suck. That's it, I'm really bad at things. I could fail a fourth grade writing level! It's a wonder how I got this far. well on with this terrible story that I had some how come up with.  
  
Holding back  
  
Awakened stranger  
  
Blood stained hairs they say, cross scar; they say that to scare kids too. "If you do anything bad the Hitokiri Battousai's going to get you so you better brush your teeth!" They all say that. His hair stained with blood, moves like silk. Cross scar that was made from someone who they say was killed in an accident, it's a wonder who. How can he make a mistake?  
  
Assassins don't make mistakes, do they? Then who is this man, red hair, cross scar. Amber eyes that can make the devil himself die on the spot. They say he knows magic, can make five people die within a minute. But, why the rumors, why the lies? How did the rumors start if all the men he's fought died and never did a soul get pass his deadly blade? Did his members talk to loudly and give it away?  
  
Was there anyone who was just as strong? Was there anyone who can stop this man? How is it a young man so young, have so much power? He was like a rainbow, once seen forever do you remember, and then he was like the wind, unseen but known.  
  
Kaoru's eyes slowly closed as she fell asleep next to her guest. He seemed so. so peaceful, careless around him.  
  
She woke to see him, he was asleep, eyes closed and brow creased. His breathing quickly speed and then his eyes opened, wide and alert. He reached for his wakizashi introducing the sharp blade to her pale neck. Kaoru gasped as the cold blade touched her warm skin.  
  
His eyes widened, filled with tears and fear. What was he afraid of? Killing her, staining his hands? Nothing seemed right, everything was wrong. He's crying, like a little boy. His shoulders shaking, heartbreaking sobs, it was so real. His breathing was harsh as he took in air. His face, his face was pale, partly covered by his crimson hair.  
  
He looked ashamed and fragile; Kaoru did the first thing that came to mind if he was a family member or close friend. She held him, firms yet gentle hug, and she felt him against her so warm. The tears were so depressing; his eyes were filled with pain, sorrow and self-resentment.  
  
She held him; she didn't care what happened to him, as long as he wasn't distress or angry. She would be pleased. Then she heard a sob; it was loud in her house. But it was considered quiet because she barely heard it. Then there was more sobs, heart breaking. She blinked to realize that she wasn't holding him anymore; it was dark. Cold. Freezing, there was a blast of wind but where it came from was unknown.  
  
Kaoru woke up to see a pair of tawny eyes staring at her and let out a silent gasp. Kaoru the Silent they call her. Not much of a wonder why. She was next to the futon, next to the man who was asleep for two days; it was kind of creepy to wake up to a pair of eyes that was as bright as the full moon. Nonetheless it was even more if the eyes were staring at yours and glowing like hot coals in the cool night.  
  
The man was reaching for his katana to realize it was missing, "where is it? Where is it?" he whispered his voice hoarse. Kaoru got up quickly to get a hold the weapons and a chilled cup of water from the night. When she was back she noticed that he was taking off the bandages and noticed how he look. Kaoru quickly looked away and laid his possessions behind him.  
  
"You were out for two days, three if you count today." Kaoru muttered as she snuck a peak at him. His eyes slightly widened as he gave her a slight nod. "I found you at the river. Because your still weak I thought it would be okay for you to stay till your better, but that's your choice." Kaoru said slowly and bowed respectfully as she slowly got up and left him to think over what she had said with a quiet voice.  
  
"Hai, did you bandage me?" He asked checking the wounds. His eyes overlooked the wounds as one of them bleed.  
  
"Ano, yes, but a friend of mine did it first, she's a doctor and I thought that it would better if she checked you first." Kaoru spoke her voice shaky and quickly left to get the extra bandages. After she returned she noticed that he had disappeared from his original area. "Onigai, where are you?"  
  
"Here." Said a voice Kaoru quickly turned her kimono that restricted her movement made her trip and fall. Instead of crying out "Oh!" or anything she silently fell to the ground. She didn't even let out an "Itai" of course Kenshin noticed this right away. "You don't speak often do you?"  
  
"Iie, I don't, habitually I keep everything to myself." Kaoru said her eyes on the floor. "Can you move around smoothly? Megumi-san, your doctor said that I should rub your muscles so they don't cramp up."  
  
"Did she, it seems fine." Kenshin said in a short sentence, "So Megumi, how long was she a doctor? And why is she."  
  
Kaoru looked at him for a moment before looking down. "I cannot say, I would have to ask her if it would be alright for me to tell you. And because your awake, she told me that she would like to check you again just in case you need to leave again soon." Kaoru said mumbling the rest in a quick sentence. Kenshin looked at her.  
  
"Don't look down I don't like it, look at me when you talk." Kenshin demanded causing Kaoru to narrow her eyes at him.  
  
The nerve of that man! She cares for him and all he wants and tells her to do it to look at her!  
  
Hey again, the terrible typer is back! And in action. sort of! Okay now that I think about It I would really enjoy it if I knew when it was Kenshin's and Kaoru's birthday and height as well as weight. Don't ask. Well thank you reviewers!  
  
Zim: Oh really? Thank you! I didn't think this would do much because I suck at everything, the only think I wonder is how do I get A's and B's on my report card. Hmm. now that I think about it it's really a wonder..  
  
Shisori: Ha ha ha, and I am, how scary it that?  
  
Kaname-chan: Um does everyone say the same thing?  
  
BloodyRune: Really? I thought it was as bad as everything I ever type. *sigh* why is everything I type so horrible?  
  
Kitsune-Onna19: Hmm, sure I'll try, and if you don't mind would you try the other stories?  
  
Ewunia: *Sigh* I always do this it's normal, really you should try my other fic, "Project Kaoru" I did the same thing I think on chapter 5.  
  
Tiger: Really? I always thought I was soft on myself. I should be harsher. hmm, I have to work on the other fics tho. 


	3. Exchanging Names

Holding Back  
  
Exchanging Names  
  
Juju: Ah so sorry I didn't review sooner, the SOLs are coming and the teachers are piling us with homework!  
  
Kenshin: Your lying again.  
  
Juju: Shut up you! Kenshin: What? I'm only telling the truth.  
  
Juju: Oi, die.  
  
Kenshin:???  
  
Juju: WHY AREN'T YOU DIEING?!  
  
Everyone: ... Uh... let's just leave her there...  
  
Kaoru glared up at he boy. And walked out of the room, "You can stay here until your wounds heal, and if you want even longer." Kaoru said sighing; she was way over her head! What were the people next door going to think? She was just being nice? She stood up and glanced around the room checking for forgotten items. She was sure that they were going to have to go shopping. "Tomorrow we can go to the clinic and have your wounds checked."  
  
He stared at her for a moment before nodding curtly and moving from the doorway. She went pass him letting Kenshin get a whiff of her soft perfume. It wasn't as strong as all the others he had smelled and practically gagged on but it was strong enough for him to actually smell it from a cretin amount of distant.  
  
Kenshin laid in the futon, it was going to be interesting, him living with a girl and meeting a female doctor, what was her name? Megami? Or at least something close to that? Kenshin sighed and pulled the blanket, just a few days and he'll leave, the wounds weren't that bad.  
  
Kaoru woke up to the sound of creaking wood, normally that would be usual but it only creaked when she was walking about. So someone was here, at first Kaoru thought it was a burglar but remembered her guest and went to check it out. Kaoru went to the room he was staying at and was surprised to see it empty.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Kenshin said leaning against the wall close to the paper doors. Kaoru let out a gasp, turning she bowed her head.  
  
"I was wondering why it was so loud so I thought you were at least looking for the restroom; if you like I would take you there." Kaoru rambled on; she quickly turned red as she glanced at the all-so-very-interesting-hole- in-the-wall.  
  
Kenshin shook his head as he glanced at the hole as well. "I didn't know holes could be so interesting to you." Kenshin watched her head snap up and her let out a forceful sigh. "I never heard your name did it? My same is Himura, Kenshin."  
  
"My name is Kamiya, Kaoru. And because it seems were already up why don't I cook some breakfast, but I warn you, it's not the greatest." Kaoru said smiling softly. Kenshin watched her dark lashes cover the sapphire eyes. As the morning light made her ivory skin glow causing her to look like an angel.  
  
It was at least thirty minutes till she came from the kitchen, she had miso soup, rice and a few pickled vegetables as well as fish.  
  
"After this would you like to visit the doctor?" Kaoru asked watching the young man, Kenshin look up at her.  
  
"What ever you like Kamiya-san."  
  
Juju: Oh ya! Another chappie! Four more to make! (One for every story) T-T  
  
Everyone: Aho!  
  
REVIEWS!  
  
BakaOokami: You don't have to be sorry anymore you know. ^-^  
  
Sliver eye bright: Heh, I like it too, I have this weird thing going on @_@ I think that I like manga's with history with them... Ex. Rurouni Kenshin, Hikaru no go, Inuyasha and more .  
  
Sliver goddess1: And I am! Thank you for liking it!^-^ 


End file.
